


Grave

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [41]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Billy needs love, Gen, Rosa and Victor care, So much stuff happened in a short time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Something that is serious or doing something in a solemn manner.





	Grave

Returning home from the lair was a grave affair. No one was hurt, thankfully, but it was well after midnight and they knew they were in for the grounding of a lifetime.

Billy had offered to say he was at fault, but not one of the others would let him take the blame alone. They had decided to just say they had gotten caught talking to the police giving their statements. That’s totally the reason they were home late. Not fighting evil.

Not the best of excuses, but hopefully Victor and Rosa would accept it, as unlikely as it seemed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shazam is soooooo Good! I loved the dynamics and everyone in it! I love the ending too, everyone gets to be a hero!


End file.
